A Body For Sin
by mistyfiedbycopeland1
Summary: Summary: Lauren is a doctor with a secret crush on her co-worker Bo. Office politics don't allow for workers to date. Will Lauren find away around the rule or suffer in silence with her feelings for Bo?
1. Chapter 1: Forbidden Desires

**A BODY FOR SIN.**

Summary: Lauren is a doctor with a secret crush on her co-worker Bo. Office politics don't allow for workers to date. Will Lauren find away around the rule or suffer in silence with her feelings for Bo?

**Chapter 1: Forbidden Desires.**

**Flashback**

Bo was having trouble finding Dr. Williams office. Mercy Grace Hospital was much larger inside than she had thought. It was almost nine and her meeting was in less than ten minutes. As Bo was passing one of the rooms she stopped dead in her tracks by the most amazing woman she had ever seen. The woman was scribbling something on a patients chart. Bo watched as the blonde beauty made her way across the room. Lauren could sense someone watching her but she wasn't prepared for the sexy woman that she found staring at her. Her breathe caught in her throat, they stood staring at one another neither one of them able to look away.

Bo forget all about her appointment as the blonde doctor held her mesmerized. Luckily the head nurse saw Bo wander in and recognized her. "Ms. Dennis, hello? I thought you might be having some trouble finding Dr. Williams office." Bo didn't seem to hear her. She looked in the direction of Bo eyes and found what had her distracted. "Oh Dr. Lewis please..." she said, motioning Lauren over. "Ms. Dennis this is Dr. Lewis. She's one of our doctors here at Mercy Grace. She will take you on tour of the facilities after you are done will the formal welcome from Dr. Williams. If you'll follow me. I'll page Dr. Lewis when you are done and she'll be right back to show you around. Lauren extended her hand forward and Bo shook her hand, holding it a little longer than she should have but couldn't resist. The nurse noticing the lack of urgency tried to hurry the new staff member along. Lauren, Bo is the new technician in the rehab center. She's rumored to have magic hands and will be a huge boost for the physical therapy department. We should be going. She's late." Bo continued to stare at Lauren. Actually she was now roaming her eyes all over Lauren, taking every detail in. She blushed when Lauren caught her indiscretion.

Bo finally seemed to take control of her sense and gave Lauren a sheepish grin. "Uh, It's a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to the tour," Bo stammered suddenly shy.

Lauren smiled at Bo and tried to keep her voice even as her heart pounded in her chest from the woman's attention. "I'll be happy to show you around. Welcome to Mercy Grace, Bo. For the rest of that workday Lauren couldn't get Bo and the way she had looked at her, out of her mind.

_Oh my god was she really looking at me the way I think she was? Like she wanted to take me right there and then. That look of pure lust and desire like she wanted to devour me...was...wow! So Hot!_ she thought to herself as she cleaned her glasses for the umpteenth time that day. She did it every time she thought about Bo. It was Lauren's "Tell" when she was nervous or upset and Bo made her very nervous with the look she had given her. Lauren hasn't been the same since. Bo's gaze had affected Lauren to her very core and she didn't even know the woman. Lauren was sensible and professional however and tried very hard to ignore her bodies intense reaction to Bo's attention.

**Present time - 3 weeks later.**

It was a beautiful sunny day. Summer was a few days away and Bo has not been able to get Lauren out of her mind. Unfortunately she had been very busy with work. Bo knew from the moment she saw Lauren that the blonde was someone she wanted to get to know. Bo also realized in order to be a part of Lauren's world she needed to learn to speak geek.

Days passed and she had no contact with the blonde except for when Lauren had to visit the rehab center. Even then, they were never alone. Dr. Williams was always present. She only saw Lauren getting into her car coming to work in the mornings. Lauren had noticed Bo around too. Lauren would find a reason to be there. Bo would be alone but Lauren was too shy to approach her. Plus with not being sure how they would work around the fact they were co-workers... Lauren knew Dr. Williams frowned upon co-workers dating in his department. He was Lauren's boss and he was the one who had hired Bo. He had fired people before for inner office affairs. She didn't want Bo to lose her job. She's heard patients talk about how wonderful and attentive Bo is and that her hands were indeed magic.

It was a Thursday evening and Bo was in the living room relaxing with a glass of wine and sexy thoughts of Dr. Lewis. She decided in that instant to write Lauren a note. Bo was sick of admiring Lauren from afar. She wasn't sure what she wanted to say to her but she had to say something or she was going to drive herself nuts. Bo needed to let Lauren know that she wanted to get to know her better outside of work. She paced around her living room trying to come up with the right words. As she thought about Lauren's smile and her beautiful eyes the words started to flow across the paper.

**Lauren,**

**Hi, it's Bo, from the rehabilitation center. Uh, anyway, I was going to quote you some poetry. You know, something along the lines of 'Shall I compare thee to a summer rose...' but then I thought about it and decided that I would probably just scare you off if I was that corny. I feel like I'm in high school again. Wow..uh..okay here goes. I wanted to tell you that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes upon. From the second I saw you, you took my breath away. I was captivated. I was just wondering if maybe, you'd like to go out for coffee sometime so that we can get to know each other better?**

**Let me know,**

**Bo.**

It was early Friday morning and Bo woke with a smile on her face. As she passed the living room she skips over to the coffee table and picks up the little note she had written and slipped it into an envelope, writing Lauren's

name on the front. She eagerly went about her usual morning routine, excited that she was finally taking some action. She drove to the hospital singing along with the music she had blasting through her speakers.

_Right, so I'm going to put the note on Lauren's windscreen just before she comes out of the building at 3:30pm. It takes her five minutes to get to her car from her art classroom' _ She thought to herself, then continued her musing out loud, talking to no one. "That means that by 3:40 after she's in her car and has given it time to warm up she will be reading my note." Bo had been discretely asking around the hospital about Lauren and the things that she did outside of the hospital. That was how she had found out about Lauren's art class that she took at the Y across the street every Friday.

Today Lauren was looking extra special to Bo, Not that she didn't everyday... but today was note day.

Lauren pulled up and parking her car in her usual spot. She watched as Lauren went to her trunk and removed her brief case. She wore a light blue skirt with a light blue top that hugged her in all the right places. Bo fell over her own feet as she walked towards the rehab center because she only had eyes for Lauren. Lauren caught movement in the corner of her eye and looked towards it in time to see someone falling face first into a small shrub. Lauren stopped and waited to see what had happened and if the person needed assistance. When she saw the familiar shiny, dark hair followed by a strong muscular body, Lauren's heart started to thump wildly. "Bo" she mouthed as she watched Bo pick herself up and dusting herself off. She casually looked around hoping that no one had seen her fall. Their eyes met and Bo blushed profusely at Lauren seeing her clumsiness. Lauren gave Bo a dazzling smile as she tried not to laugh. The blonde gave Bo a playful wink before entering the main door of the hospital. Bo went about her day knowing that by the end of her day Lauren would be reading her note. Lauren's smile and wink had strengthened her resolve in pursuing her crush.

The day passed fairly quickly for both ladies. Like clock work Lauren was out and on schedule heading to her car. She noticed something tucked under the windscreen wiper. She looked around at the other cars thinking it was just a pamphlet or junk mail as she reached for it. That was until she saw her name written neatly on the envelope. The minute she was half way through reading it Lauren paused and looked around for Bo. Bo of course was watching from a distance, out of Lauren's line of sight. She saw Lauren smiling as she ran her hand self consciously through her hair. Bo didn't bother to hang around, she was sure that Lauren's smile was a good sign that her note had been received well.

_I cant believe it,_ Lauren thought to herself when she was done reading the note. _She's so sweet and awkward. Oh Ms. Dennis you definitely have yourself a date. There is nothing more I would like to do more than to spend some quality one on one time with you. _Lauren was all smiles as she drove home. At the red lights she would touch Bo's note and reread it. She could smell her all over it. It smelt of strawberries, like Bo.

Now Bo was as happy as Lauren. Then she had a terrifying thought. "Shit I forgot to leave my number." She groaned to herself. _Way to go she's going to think you're such a dork,_ she thought. _Now what do I do?_Suddenly her great mood went all down hill from there. Once she was home she dragged herself inside. Once inside she grabbed a cold drink from the fridge, kicked off her shoes and plopped down on the couch. All she could think about was a certain blonde. She couldn't help smiling. Until she thought of how she didn't include her number. Then she sat there wondering how much of an idiot Lauren must think she is. It never occurred to Bo that Lauren would be able to find her easily enough seeing as they worked in the same hospital.

Lauren however sat thinking how sweet Bo was and how sexy she was. She kept going back to the letter Bo gave her. She got a warm feeling in her lower abdomen that made her quiver. Gooooddd, she breathed out._ I want her._ She thought to herself. _I want her so much. _"Shit!" she cursed out loud. _Dr. Williams doesn't allow for relationships between co-workers. _Her hand of its own accord slid down and came to rest on her trembling stomach. _How do I get around this rule?_

* * *

A/N this is dedicated to TeamDoccubus for inspiring me with her drawing of Lauren?Zoie. Its for schdefiiii for tossing the idea out there about someone writing a story about the season 4 promo. Its for quixp2 for actualy sending me "THE" song from the promo so that i had Lauren on the brain. Its for rainbowwriters rainbowKathleen because your stories inspires and fuel my imagination.


	2. Chapter 2:Unleashed Pleasures

**Chapter 2**

**Unleashed Pleasures.**

**Lauren's POV**

It was Friday which meant the usual staff meeting. Today Bo was meeting the rest of the staff. I almost didn't recognize her. Normally she's in the gym uniform with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. This morning was different. Bo was different. She wore heels and a skirt suit. Her hair was down and about her shoulders. She looked great but it wasn't until she took off the jacket that I found myself staring. How she could turn a simple shirt into something so sexy was beyond me. Right before the meeting started I walked over to say hi. Instead I took one long lingering stare at her body as I walked. I reach her and "My god you're beautiful..." came tumbling out instead. She looked at me and a small grin crept on her face. I babbled on trying to fix my Freudian slip. Soon it was a full blown smile. I apologized again. I tried replacing my earlier remarks with "I mean...you look...nice."

She finally stopped me. She took hold of my hand and gently squeezed it. She looked me in my eyes and said "Lauren, it's okay. I've been getting comments by others. She discreetly motioned at a few of the doctors huddled up in a group staring at her. "Thank you very much for the sweet compliment. I appreciate you saying so. Though I admit yours..." she squeezed my hand again. "You putting it the way you did. I felt yours. It made me tremble somewhere deep inside." Her fingers were gently rubbing the palm of my hand. Then she walked off and took a seat. But not before she smiled that smile at me again.

I'm not sure which got me more nervous and excited, her note or the fact that she had caressed my hand. Her words had me get that warm feeling in my lower stomach. As I try to tear my eyes away from Bo as she walked away, I see the doctor next to me staring as well. As the meeting crept by I found myself sneaking glances and long lingering looks at her. I found myself studying her. I wanted to charter the delicate geography that is Bo. I hoped she didn't catch me raking my eyes all over her. A few times she almost did. I wanted to look away. I knew I should look away.

I only dared to hold eye contact with her once. I was brave if only for a brief moment. I stared deeply into Bo's eyes. What I saw was... arousal? I can't be sure because our moment was broken up by one of the other doctors. He wanted some attention from Bo. He stepped in between us, blocking our view of one another. I went to get myself a cup of coffee. When I returned there was a note on my chair. Right away I knew it was Bo's hand writing. I opened it with shaking hands and a flutter of anticipation in my stomach. I take a deep breath and begin to read.

_Lauren,_

_Now that we've established that you think I'm beautiful it's now safe on my part to tell you something. I've wanted you from the second I laid eyes on you. I have thoughts and wishes of kissing you deeply and thoroughly. I have every intention of leaving you panting and throbbing and whimpering from these hands you've heard so much about. What do you say to forgetting the coffee and letting me cook you dinner this weekend at my place. This way there will be no one to interrupt us. I want you so badly. I ache for you, Lauren._

_I hope I'm reading the subtle signals you're putting out correctly. You do want me don't you Lauren? I can tell you have needs Lauren. I want to be the one to take care of them. I want to cherish your mind and body to no end. I want your body under my hands, allowing me to do whatever I want and everything you secretly desire and need._

Bo watched as Lauren read her note. She watched for some kind of reaction from the blonde. Bo watched as Lauren started to nervously run her hand through her hair. The note did its job. Lauren was slowly licking her lips as she finally looked up from the note. She stared at Bo. Bo could see that Lauren's pupils were dilated. For the rest of the meeting Lauren would sneak peaks at Bo only to find the brunette staring back at her intently. Once it was over she made a quick exit for the ladies room. Bo thought Lauren's reaction was very sexy. She wanted to talk to Lauren. She went to the bathroom. She walked in to find Lauren bent over the sink splashing cold water on her face. Lauren didn't hear Bo come in after her. Bo stood off to the side watching Lauren. When Lauren stood up she handed her some paper towel to dry her face. Lauren was startled at first. " B-Bo I didn't hear you come in." Lauren spoke quickly. "You missed a spot." Bo tells her as she hands her another piece of paper towel.

As Bo makes contact there is this strong electrical pulse they both feel. Lauren goes to step back but Bo stops her. Her arm goes around Lauren's waist. She pulls Lauren to her. "I want to kiss you. I've wanted to kiss you since the day we met." Bo takes a step closer to Lauren, who doesn't move away. "You make me nervous, Lauren. No woman has had the effect you're having on me." Bo confesses. They both lean into each other, stopping with their foreheads touching.

"Y-you make me nervous too Bo." Lauren whispers, her warm breath brushing against Bo's lips. Lauren closes her eyes as their lips meet in a slow, long, deep kiss. Lauren found herself being pinned to the wall as Bo pressed her body against Lauren's. Their kiss wasn't rushed or hurried. Both wanted to take their time and explore one another. Lauren's hands find their way into Bo's beautiful dark mane. She's pulling it sending sparks of pleasure through Bo's body.

Bo breaks the kiss her mouth finding Lauren's ear. "Be careful, Lauren. Doing what your doing...God... it's making me..." Her mouth finds Lauren's once again. The kissing changed becoming more urgent. Lauren could feel the change in Bo as her control slipped away. She was trembling and breathing heavier. "You're rattling my cage, Lauren. You are stirring up my sexual animal that already wants you in the dirtiest of ways."

Upon hearing that Lauren changed their position. It was Bo who was now pinned to the wall with Lauren's body pressed against her. "Sexual animal?" Lauren breathed into Bo's ear. She pulled on Bo's hair again only this time a lot harder. Bo eyes went big. She tried to talk but instead she growled at Lauren. She was panting and breathing heavily like an animal possessed. Lauren was incredibly turned on at the thought that she could cause Bo to lose all sense of control. Lauren did something out of character. She leaned in and bit Bo on her neck hard enough to leave a mark. That got another growl of approval from the brunette. She felt Bo's body respond against hers. Lauren wanted to touch every part of her...

Suddenly they hear voices coming from just outside the bathroom. When they hear the outer door open they separate reluctantly. Both women fought to get their desire in check. Lauren goes back to the sink and begins washing her hands as she gets her breathing back to normal. Several women from the hospital enter the bathroom talking and laughing amongst themselves. Lauren sees the looks of frustration and longing coming from Bo in the mirror. Lauren heads to the paper towel dispenser which was conveniently right next to Bo. The brunette hadn't seemed to be able to move at all and was still flushed by their encounter. "Tomorrow we're having...coffee. Call me." Lauren whispers, she hands Bo her business card and gives Bo a small smile before turning away and walking towards the door without saying another word. Lauren fought the urge to look back. She put some extra sway into her hips as she walked away from Bo knowing that she still had her undivided attention. Lauren was surprised by her behavior. She wasn't usually so rough and aggressive. Bo seemed to bring all her secret needs and desires to the surface and she couldn't wait to see what would happen when they found themselves completely alone.

Bo's POV

She just walked out without looking back. She didn't wait for a response from me or any kind of acknowledgment. She was so confident that I wouldn't refuse. I enter the stall and lock the door. I can't help but tremble as I try to gather my wits and wait for the mounted pressure between my legs to subside. I look at the card in my hand and frown at Lauren office number on the front. I flip the card between my fingers as I go over what had just happened with Lauren in my head and I feel the wetness that she had invoked in me. I see the black marker on the back of the card and look to find Lauren's number and address scrawled on the back. I smile and put the card in the top pocket of my suit jacket. I exit the stall and wash my hands. I feel the pulsing sting on my neck. I open my shirt to see the mark she left in the mirror. That's going to leave a bruise I think to myself smiling. She bit me. I can't help but sigh at the memory of the way Lauren had turned the situation around into her favor. Nor can I pretend that the invisible leash she just clamped on me doesn't exist. She deliberately pulled my chain to see my reaction. God...what a sweet tease...

**A/N I really want to thank all of you who took a liking to this story. This was inspired by the season 4 promo video. The now infamous Bo washing her car and Lauren with her melting ice cream...it was just too good of an opportunity for me to pass up. I mean seriously the look on Lauren's face...**


	3. Chapter 3: Her Invisible Leash

A Body For Sin

Chapter 3

Her Invisible Leash

It was late morning when Bo woke up. She ran her hands through her hair beginning to slowly come back to consciousness. Right away she felt a slight pain in her neck. A small grin immediately spread across her face. Memories of Lauren pinning her to the bathroom wall, pulling her hair and biting her neck started coming back to her. And especially all that Lauren said to her about wanting to kiss her since the day they met.

Lauren was at her place replaying the events of yesterday too. She was still shocked over her behavior with Bo but she refused to have regrets. She pulled out the letter that Bo had written to her during the meeting from under her pillow. Reading it again brought a flush of desire and Lauren lay back on her couch with her eyes closed as she replayed every delicious moment of what had transpired between them in the bathroom. _Maybe that's why I lost it and got really aggressive with her. No one else has ever told me that I stir up their sexual animal, That I rattled her animals cage threatening it to be unleashed._ Bo was almost primal in her passions and desires and it had awoken things inside Lauren that she hadn't even known were there. _God she growled at me. An actual growling noise like some wild untamed beast, _Lauren thought to herself.

**Bo's POV.**

Dr. Lauren Lewis. What a sweet tease she is. I've never had a woman be able to reach inside me and get me so riled up and bestial by her just kissing me. What she was capable of doing in those few minutes normally takes a woman months to accomplish. She marked me! And...and then she just left me standing there strung tighter than a bow and ready to burst. She put an invisible leash on me. She has captured me with no means of escape until I can take her and feel her beneath me, writhing in pleasure and begging me for more. She may have led our little dance yesterday but two can play at this game and I was certain that by the time I was done, Lauren would be equally defenseless and unable to resist me. "Oh yes," she says to the empty room. "I will have you gagging to touch me."

As she thought of ways to get Lauren back a wicked little smile lit up her face. _I've got it. I know just what to do. _I remember the look from her when I took off my jacket at the meeting._ She couldn't take her eyes off of my chest in that tight fitted blouse, with a generous amount of flesh peaking out._ Bo knew she had magnificent breasts and she was extremely pleased to notice that Lauren thought so as well. _Well I think we should have that coffee but not somewhere private. I need her in public first to be able to torture her mentally. Let the games begin,_ she thought to herself.

Bo laid back getting comfortable. She dialed the number for Lauren's cell. A low growling sound came in anticipation as she waited for Lauren to answer "Bo...?" Just hearing the doctors voice gave her a flutter in her stomach and an ache between her legs.

"You should know I'm not used to what you're making me feel," came Bo's low lust filled voice.

It was Lauren's turn to feel her body come alive with just the sound of the sexy husky voice on the end of the line. "Well you should know that I have never been so aggressive sexually towards anyone before. I've never been told I rattle someones sexual animal before," the blonde said sounding a little breathless. "I'm sorry if I was too rough with you. I..."

Bo stopped her from saying another word. "Sorry? Why sorry. Lauren, I promise you... it was fine, more than fine in fact. I loved it!"

Lauren smiled at Bo's words happy that she hadn't scared Bo off. It seemed that she had ignited something inside of the brunette and Lauren couldn't help but test just how much. "Really? Because if it was too much I can to be more gentle the next time..." Lauren flirted a little wanting Bo to imagine them doing that again and more. "I..." A low growl made Lauren stop talking. Lauren began to tremble to the point where she was fumbling with her cell. Lauren loved that primal sound that she seemed to extract from Bo.

"The next time? So there's going to be a next time? Good to know," Bo responds teasing Lauren. There's a short moment of silence between them. "Are we still on for coffee?" Bo asked.

Lauren still feeling the effects of Bo's noises breathes out "Huh? Uh no coffee..."

Bo's response brings her back from her wild imaginings. "So you don't want to get that cup of coffee with me?" Bo sounded disappointed and a little confused.

Lauren quickly recovered. "No. I mean, YES! Yes to coffee. Yes to coffee and you, lots of you..." Bo smiled to herself at Lauren's behavior. Lauren, still very flustered from Bo's growling nods her head, forgetting Bo can't see her. "Oh... before I forget, what do you feel like eating tonight?" The minute she asked the question she clamped her trembling hand over her mouth.

_You,_ Bo thinks, smiling to herself. Bo was tempted to say it out loud as Lauren seemed to hold her breath on the other end of the line. There was a moment of silence that seemed to last forever. Then came another low drawn out growl as Bo imagined herself dining on nothing but Lauren. Tasting every inch of her. Lauren's heart started pounding in her chest and her core got even more wet and the ache increased. "You're not like anything I've experienced in my life Dr. Lauren Lewis. I'm very, very attracted to you. But, Lauren, I need you to know something.

I want you to know why I'm so attracted to you. That it's not just your body and beauty that I lust after. I love and adore smart women. I love intelligence above all else. And you Dr. Lewis are so sexy to me because I know how incredibly intelligent you are. I want you to know I find it very sexy. I find everything about you so fucking sexy. I think you knowing so much, being the smartest one in the room is Hot!" Then in a whisper Bo just had to answer the doctor's question. "You, Lauren."

"Me, what?" Despite Bo just telling her how smart she was, she felt like she always dropped fifty points in IQ around the beautiful, alluring brunette.

"I'd like to be eating you, tasting you...tonight. I want to be eating you tonight and long into the morning hours." Lauren felt the sharp pulse of desire shoot through her at Bo's words and the growl that accompanied them.

Lauren felt like she would come right then from just the sound of her voice. "Oh god...yes. Bo.. please.. yeeeesssss." Lauren hissed. Lauren's free hand started to caress her breast before going lower and rubbing herself through the stiff denim of her jeans. She was shocked at Bo's ability to make her come completely undone.

Bo could hear Lauren's labored breathing and then a small moan escaped. Bo grinned at the effect she was having on the blonde. "Lauren? You okay?"

Lauren stopped her hand and sat up straight on the couch. She felt heat rise to her cheeks at getting so carried away. "Yes. Sorry I'm..ah fine." She clenched her thighs tightly together and sighed as the aching slowly subsided. She refocused on the conversation and the plans they were supposed to be making. "Do you still have my card with my address on it," she asked.

Bo smiled remembering their interlude again as she picked up the card from the table beside her. "Yep. I've got it right here in my hands. But could you come to me instead? My friend is dropping my car off to me shortly, he borrowed it last night. So if you come by in a couple of hours, we can go out for that...coffee from here. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine. Give me your address and number." Lauren said unable to hide her eagerness to spend time with Bo. Lauren wrote down the address her hand shaking slightly with anticipation.

"Great. It's a date. I'll see you in a little while." Bo hung up.

Lauren on the other hand continued to cradle her phone. She had that feeling in her lower stomach again. Her hand was slowly rubbing it trying to calm herself down. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She could somehow feel Bo's arousal through the phone. She wondered if Bo had sensed hers as well. She sat there shocked by Bo's response to what she wanted to be...eating tonight.

Bo went into her workout room and jumped on the treadmill and ran for forty-five minutes trying to control her throbbing body. Once she finished working off some of her pent up sexual energy, she grabbed a quick snack before jumping into the shower. As she was showering her mind kept going back to Lauren. She couldn't stop thoughts of Lauren from happening. She was so busy thinking about a certain blonde she was becoming seriously aroused all over again. Needing to ease the pressure building up once more inside her, she finger fucked herself with thoughts of blonde goddess as the hot spray caressed her breasts.

After going through her closet which was now in different piles of discarded clothing she put on a white sleeveless top that showed off her upper body. Her cleavage was especially on display. She slipped into a black G-string. Then her favorite black Levi's boot cut jeans with her ankle high black leather boots. Her bra was black lace. She took a

step back, looking in the full length mirror. She smiled that knowing smile. _This outfit should get her Lauren's attention. I've had this fever since day one of meeting her. I think it's time she helped me with it,_ Bo thought to herself as she walked out the bedroom.

Lauren pulled up to the address Bo had given her. She saw the brunette the second she turned into the parking lot and everything just stopped. Lauren had no concept of time as she found herself staring at Bo, her mouth hanging open. Bo watched Lauren get out of her car once she parked it. She was smirking as she glistened with perspiration from the hot summer sun. The top she's wearing seems suddenly too small for her. Or it might have been just Lauren seeing those spectacular full breasts of hers trying desperately to escape from the confines of the tight material. She's leaning over onto a yellow car with black stripes. Her ass on display in a pair of tight black Levi's jeans.

She waves the blonde over a warm and inviting smile crossing her luscious lips. "Lauren, hi. She walks over and gives her a big warm hug. She turns to some guy and introduces them. Lauren's addled brain doesn't even register his name. Something starting with a D? Lauren shakes her head. _Not important,_ she thinks. "Hey I'm sorry but uh the coffee..." She frowns. Would you mind if we left in another fifteen minutes? I just want to wipe my car down real quick." She turns to the guy and elbows him in the ribs. "I let my friend here borrow it and surprise, surprise... Einstein here forgot to wash her after his adventure. But.. uh... if you walk across the street there's a little shop I was going to suggest. Lauren can't really focus on Bo's words because all she can think about is touching and tasting the shiny sweat covered breasts bursting from Bo's top. She nods distractedly and Bo can feel Lauren's arousal rolling off her in waves. Bo gives Lauren a gentle nudge to get her moving to the shop across the street, ecstatic that her outfit was receiving the reaction she had hoped for.

While Lauren is across the street getting the coffee, Bo puts her plan into action. She pulls the bucket full of soapy water from behind the other side of the car. Lauren had not seen it, she had been too busy ogling Bo to notice anything else. Bo starts to wet her car and her shirt with the hose. She makes sure to wet her chest so the drops of water glistened in the sun as they ran down the valley between her breasts. She messages her friends cell and instructed him that she was ready and Lauren's surprise was ready.

She wanted to be a little soaped up before Lauren returned so she filled up the sponge and started washing the windscreen. Bo leaned over rubbing her twin mounds over the white foam. Once she was covered in certain areas of her body she messaged again telling her friend to send Lauren out first. Bo received a response telling her they would be a moment longer telling her Lauren had opted for something beside coffee.

Lauren was so worked up from seeing Bo she had needed something cold to douse the fire burning inside her. She went to the ice cream parlor next to the coffee shop instead. She took a long lick of her vanilla cone before making her way out the shop.

Bo's phone rang once. That was the signal that Lauren was on her way out. She had already started washing the car eager for her plan to drive Lauren wild. Bo ignored the urge to look over at Lauren for the first minute or two. She worked the soapy sponge over her yellow car putting her whole body into it, so that she was sure to have the blondes full undivided attention. She could feel Lauren's eyes all over her without having to look up. The brunette makes sure Lauren's view of her wet and sudsy breasts was unhindered. Bo's body was tingling with pleasure as she bent over to grab a handful of soap foam from the bucket giving Lauren another eyeful of her cleavage . Bo finally looks in Lauren's direction when she stands up.

She looks directly at Lauren and blows the bubbles from her open hand in her direction. Lauren had since forgotten all about the cone she was licking previous to walking out and seeing Bo. The ice cream was beginning to melt making a mess all over Lauren's hand. She didn't even notice but Bo did and she was delighted at the effect she was having on the blonde. She made a real point to get her windows clean. She pressed her breasts into the window as she pressed herself hard against it. Lauren was finding it hard to breath. Her throat was suddenly dry. She licked her lips but it didn't help. She watched as Bo turned washing her car into the most arousing and sexual foreplay...ever. In between the splashing water that had Bo partly wet. She had suds all over her too. She was washing her car putting on a show just for Lauren though others were slowing down in their cars to see and or make noises of approval.

_See two can play this teasing game Lauren,_ Bo thought to herself as she sprayed the car down with the hose and wetting her shirt deliberately so that it clung to her black bra clearly visible now through the soaked white top. Bo's friend and accomplice in her 'Drive Lauren wild plan', exited the store and attempted to walk around Lauren to head back over towards Bo. Lauren however wanted nothing to get in the way of the spectacular show Bo was putting on for her and held out her arm stopping his progress.

Bo at one point even climbed on top of the car to wash a spot she had missed. Lauren was frozen to her spot. The melted ice cream was running down her hands and fingers and she still had not noticed. The forgotten treat dripped to the floor unnoticed. Lauren's focus was on Bo and only Bo...

**A/N: I've decide on one more part after this chapter. Because I'm sure you all want to know what happened after the car was finally cleaned right? Chapter 4 is the HOT long overdue sex scene and the final chapter. I want to thank you guys for all the support in my crazy idea for a fan fic. You guys are the freaking best!**


	4. Chapter 4: Consuming Passions

**A BODY FOR SIN**

**A/N: So just a warning this is the very, very hot aggressive sex chapter. Readers be ready and enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 **

**Consuming Passions**

As Kenzington was checking her messages she noticed she had 12 messages from her best friend Lauren but she was so exhausted from her plane ride that she decided to get some sleep first. At some point she flew up from her sleeping position as her jet lagged brain finally made sense of Lauren's messages. _"She bit some woman name Bo in the stall of her work? Who the hell is Bo and growling? What the hell did she mean Bo growled at her? In the bathroom stall at her place of work! Lauren getting some action in the ladies room while shes at work? What the hell has gotten into her?"_ she thought to herself as she got dressed with a renewed quickness. Needing more information she jumped in her car and weaved in and out of the traffic, almost causing a four car pile up in her haste. She needed to get to her best friend and find out what the hell was going on with her. What she'd heard on her answering machine was so out of character for her usually in control and sensible friend.

Lauren knows Kenzington too. She was outside waiting for her with a cold 16 oz bottle of Cherry Coke. Kenzington was out her car before she even had it fully parked. It was on a huge slant. Lauren hugged her tightly. She had missed the feisty petite girl. "Sooo? Bo and growling?" she asked as she squeezed her best friend in return. "Tell me every sordid detail. Don't leave anything out!" Once inside Lauren explained everything. Kenzington sat with her mouth open and eyes wide from shock. "Y-You bit a woman in the bathroom at work and you've been flirting since the moment you laid eyes on each other? It sounds like shes really into you, Lauren. Got a picture of her?" She asked. When Lauren showed her a snapshot from her phone, Kenzi froze. She looked at Bo's picture for a minute thinking that she would so tap that if she was into chicks. She hands the phone back and stared at her best friend. Finally saying "Y to the fuck yeah! Go you! This woman is oozing sex appeal. She's HOT! Oh my god and she soooo totally wants you by the sound of it." Lauren blushed.

Meanwhile at Bo's place the brunette was having a hard time deciding on what to wear. She had an idea, and decided to take the decision out of her hands. Lauren's phone rang and seeing that it was Bo said, "Speak of the devil.". Lauren answers putting her on speaker. B-bo? Hello. Is there something wrong?" She asked.

There was a small moment of silence before Bo responded, "I have no idea what to wear so I wanted to ask what would you like to see me in?"

Lauren and Kenzington couldn't believe it. "Uh...Umm." Lauren look imploringly at her friend for help as her stomach did flip flops at picturing Bo wearing nothing at all. Kenzington taking pity on her shy friend grabbed the Victoria's Secret catalog from the coffee table and quickly flipped though a few pages before showing to the floundering blonde. Lauren looked at it and turned bright red and shook her head from side to side mouthing, "NO!". But with a gentle nudge and a encouraging nod from her best friend Lauren answers, "Uh...Well... Do you have a thong or G-string...maybe?" Lauren held her breath and closed her eyes willing her heart to stop trying to jump out of her chest.

Bo was surprised by the doctors forward answer and couldn't help the deep growl that escaped her throat. Lauren got flustered while Kenzington was fascinated by the spark age that transferred even through a phone. "Any color in particular?" Bo asked.

"Surprise me." Lauren managed to squeak out. Bo was getting aroused. "A skirt or pants? Loose or fitted? Long or short? Anything you want my Sweetness. I. Am. Yours," she growled, her voice husky with lust. Both Lauren and Kenzington were speechless. Bo taking mercy on the doctor as all she could hear was the doctors heavy breathing. "Okay, Baby. How about I wear the black G-string with something I think you will like. I will surprise you. See you in a few hours." She hung up with a grin.

Lauren was staring to hyperventilate. She closed her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control. Every nerve ending in her body was on fire, she felt like she could internally com-bust at any moment. Bo set her aflame. No one had ever affected her the way Bo did and it scared the hell out of her. "Whoooaaa...that was fucking hot!" Kenzington breathed out, fanning her face dramatically. Lauren was trembling. She noticed Lauren and shifted closer to her and took the blondes hands in her own. "Lauren? Lauren I want you to calm down and stop freaking out because this is a good thing. No, its a great thing. This woman is sooooo into you big, big, big time. Wow, the chemistry between the two of you is phenomenal." Kenzington hugged Lauren and rubbed her back soothingly. Lauren started to breath a lot easier in her friends supportive and safe embrace. "Hey, lets go check on the food. Okay? Although I think Bo wants to sink her mouth into something else besides your cooking. Oh right..." She smacks her forehead. "I BELIEVE SHE WANTS TO BE EATING YOU..." Kenzington cheered. Now that Lauren's panic attack had subsided she was more than okay with the teasing she was receiving from her best friend.

Once the food was done and cooling they set up the living room to be nice, cozy and romantic. Soft music was playing. The lights were dimmed and Lauren looked amazing. She wore her hair up swept off to the side. Her shirt was backless and she wore a pair of black slacks with leather boots. "Okay so you're all set. Now remember to be yourself because she likes geeky, smart Lauren and you will have no problem." Kenzington reminded her best friend.

Lauren jumped up from her seat. "I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick." Lauren takes off for the bathroom.

Bo checks her appearance one more time in the elevator mirror. She runs her hand through her hair. She couldn't help smiling at the thought that Lauren would be doing that tonight too. She adjusted the flowers she'd bought and stepped out. She found Lauren's apartment with no problem at the end of the hall. She knocked and waited for Lauren to answer a sultry smile on her face.

Kenzington threw open the door to greet Lauren's date. What she saw made her mouth drop. There was Bo in a long black leather coat with long thigh high leather boots no bra and just a g-string. She smiled at Kenzington in embarrassment and closed her coat. "Sorry." She looked at the address in her hand and then the number on the door. "I'm after Lauren. Is she here? I'm her date for the evening, Bo." Bo holds her coat closed with one hand and reaches out her other in greeting the small woman at the door.

Kenzington blinked a few times before shaking Bo's offered hand awkwardly. "Oh.. Yes.. uh.. I'm sorry she just went to the bathroom real quick. I'll..uh get her." She turned and called out to her best friend. "Oh, Laauurrenn. Your date is here," She said in a singsong voice. She turned back and introduced herself. "Hi. I'm Kenzington. Lauren's best friend. Uh come in. We can't having you standing out in the hall all night you might..ah..catch a cold." Bo smiled and stepped into the apartment as Kenzington closed the door. They stood talking while waiting for Lauren to make an appearance. "Love the boots. Where did you get them? I need a good pair of fuck me...boo.." She stopped talking remembering that Bo was wearing little else beside the boots under that coat.

Bo laughed. "Its okay. These I bought especially for your best friend. Do you think she'll like the outfit?" Bo asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Kenzington burst out laughing as did Bo. "I'm going to like you Bo Dennis. I'm going to like you a lot." She turned around and looked down the hall. "Lauren? Where the hell are you? Did you fall in? You have company waiting." Kenzington turned back to Bo. "I'm sure she'll be out any moment. Tell Lauren to call me later and give me all the dirty little...uh... So I'll be going now. Have fun." She says with a wink before leaving and closing the front door behind her.

A minute or two later Lauren came out. She stopped when she saw Bo. Bo turned around, letting the coat fall open. Lauren looked Bo up and down several times her tongue moistening her lips as she took in the view. Lauren slowly walked over to Bo her desire and confidence growing with each step. Suddenly Bo found herself pushed up against the wall with Lauren pressing her body against her and kissing her hard. After a minute or two Lauren pulls away embarrassed by her actions. "I'm so sorry Bo. I don't know whats gotten into me. I'm all over you, practically attacking you. I..."

Bo reached out and put a finger on Lauren's lips to silence her. She took Lauren by the hand and they sat on the couch. "Lauren its okay. I promise its more than okay. Besides you probably couldn't help yourself? You feel utterly out of control when you're near me? You have these wants and needs that you can't control? Am I right?"

Lauren was still very flustered but was able to nod her head. "How did you know?" she asked.

Bo points to herself. "I have a Body for sin?"

Lauren shook her head. "I don't understand."

"I'm going to explain something to you so you stop freaking out about your actions around me." Lauren nods her head confusion still showing on her features. Bo leans over and kisses Lauren deeply first and Lauren greedily kisses her back. When Bo finally pulls away they're both in a real need to touch and explore further but first Bo had to talk to Lauren. "I do not truly understand why myself but I am good at seducing people. I'm what you could call temptation. I have a body for sin. Pure unadulterated sin. My body is keen with the secrets sexual desires that people feel towards me. I somehow stroke they're buried primitive impulse. And depending on the person, I can represent all their dirty little sexual needs. All at once. I'm like a sexual sensory overload. Its inevitable a person gives in to the throes of primal lust and engage in all the pleasure of the flesh...my flesh. I don't want you to be upset with how you feel around me Lauren," Bo said smiling.

"This has to be one of the most interesting first date conversations I've ever had," Lauren said as she reached out to touch Bo. "So resistance is futile? I wont be able to deny myself you and I shouldn't fight it? Is that what you're saying? A body for sin huh?" Bo looks down not sure what to say. "Dance with me Bo? I've wanted to since we met." Lauren reached for Bo's hand and led her to the open space next to the stereo.

Lauren wrapped her arms around Bo's neck as they started to sway to the music. Her hands pulled Bo in close. She slowly moved her hands into Bo's hair and began to play in the luxurious thickness of it. Bo's breathing becomes ragged as she breathes in the blondes scent close to Lauren's neck. They're bodies is moved as one. "I. Am. Yours," Bo whispers into Lauren's ear. Lauren responds by biting Bo on the same spot she did last time. Bo growls at her and turns and pushes Lauren up against the wall and kisses her hard. She insinuates her thigh between the blondes legs pushing them apart and pressing against Lauren's core. Bo explains to the doctor once again what she is and wanting to give Lauren the opportunity to stop before she released her sexual beast and completely let go. Once she let go there would be no turning back. She would pleasure Lauren beyond anything she had ever experienced before. Bo would make all of Lauren's dark desires come to fruition this night. "I am seduction. I am temptation and I have a body for sin. Pure unadulterated Sin. My body is in tune with all the secret sexual hungers that you are too afraid to ask for." They kiss again passionately. Bo pulls her mouth from Lauren's and whispers in her ear, her voice full of desire and the promise of fulfilling all of Lauren's needs. "I stroked the buried primitive impulses in you Lauren." Bo bites Lauren's ear before sucking and licking the delicate flesh of the lobe. The action causing Lauren to gasp, then moan as she presses herself harder against Bo's body. "Are you ready Lauren? Are you ready to give in to the throes of primal lust and engage in all the pleasures of the flesh, my flesh, that you desire?"

Lauren gives a deep throaty lust filled laugh. "Are you seriously giving me the option to stop?"

"If you seriously think you can resist what I have to offer...Yes. But I know you wont resist me. I know you want to lose control as much as I do," Bo responds as she presses her thigh up into Lauren's aching, ready sex causing her to cry out with need.

"You know we have to put this theory of yours to the test don't you, Bo? I need to see if you really do know all my dirty little desires." she asked before nipping Bo's bottom lip.

"Always the insatiable curious doctor, aren't you?"

"Oh you have no idea just how insatiable I am. No more talk. Time for the test." Lauren gets a handful of Bo's hair and pulls it hard while she leans in close to kiss her. She presses her body into Bo's and is rubbing against her. All Bo can feel and hear is Lauren's body calling out to her. Bo could no longer control it. And with Lauren egging her on..."That's right Bo. It's time to let go. Fuck me with that tongue. Stick it in me baby. Tongue fuck me good. I want to experience this sexual animal of yours. I want you to stop controlling it. I want it to take me." Lauren notices Bo's eyes are closed tight. "Open your eyes Bo. I want to see you." She licks Bo's neck. Bo's eyes shoot open. Lauren could tell Bo was no longer just Bo. She could see the rational woman she cares about was no longer with her. She decided to test her theory. Lauren kissed Bo hard and shoved her tongue into Bo's mouth. Bo growled as she pulled away looking Lauren in her eyes. She could see Lauren wasn't afraid. She could feel Lauren wanted this as much as she did. Finally feeling Lauren was into this, she let go. The caged animal was now free. Bo hands were all over Lauren. Lauren loved it. She continued to encourage Bo. "Body for sin huh?" She licked Bo's lips. "You know what it is I want most from you don't you?"

Bo nodded her head and whispered, "Cunnilingus." into Lauren's ear. Lauren led Bo to her bedroom. After pulling off Lauren's pants and panties in one quick fluid motion, Bo laid down pulling Lauren down on top of her. Bo then maneuvered herself so that Lauren was now hovering above her face. Bo licked her lips and let her tongue stay out and wiggled it. Lauren closes her eyes as she lowers herself onto Bo's face. Bo smells the musky scent of Lauren's arousal. She extended her tongue straight up and licks the folds of Lauren's pussy. With the feel of Bo's tongue Lauren loses her control. She grabs Bo by the hair and starts to hump Bo's face. She starts to moan and groan loud as Bo's tongue is going in and out of her. Bo feels the heat coming from Lauren's pussy. She is exploring Lauren making her legs start to grip her head tight. Bo is kissing and licking and sucking Lauren all over, inside and out.

She can hear Lauren panting heavy. "Fuuuuccccckkkkk...god yes, Bo. Suck my clit. God right there, baby. That's it suck me, baby. Make me come. I want to come all over your fucking face." Bo was concentrating on a small bundle of flesh. Every time she would lick it Lauren would jump. The more Bo sucked the more excited Lauren got. Bo sucked hard then soft going back and forth. Soon she felt Lauren body start to jerk. She softens her licks. That seemed to push Lauren over the edge. She starts to moan and groan. Her body stills as sweat drips off her body. Her button up shirt clinging to her. With one last lick Lauren is coming and spilling into Bo's waiting hungry mouth. Lauren feels lightheaded. Her body is soaked and she slumps over Bo's body.

Bo helps Lauren move down and off the bed. Lauren is slowly catching her breathe. "Are you okay, Sweetness?" Bo asked as she brushed hair from Lauren's face and helped Lauren out of her remaining attire.

Lauren turned to Bo and smiles. "I'm great thanks to you."

Bo kisses her gently. Lauren I..." She can't say seeing how Lauren is already exhausted.

"Bo? Bo what is it?" She asks. Bo is between her legs. "There's something else isn't there. Something else you want. I can feel it. I want to please you, you can tell me."

Lauren smiled."I don't want to be greedy. And you haven't come yet," Lauren whispered.

Bo smiled as she cradled Lauren's body close to hers. "This is about you Lauren. I can feel it coming off you so just say it." She looked Lauren in the eyes. "I want you to..." she paused not sure if she could say it.

So Bo finished it for her. "You want me to fuck you. Fuck you like an animal." Bo kisses her. As soon as you get a little rest and I get some food in your system, I will. Are you hungry? What do you say we have dinner first?" Lauren shakes her head as Bo hugs her. "Can I borrow some clothes?" Bo asks. Lauren directed her to the closet where Bo put on one of Lauren's shirts.

An hour or so later they're at the table talking and laughing. Bo was explaining to her how she became a physical therapist. Lauren found her to be so adorable. "You look good in my shirt." she tells Bo who takes a sip of wine. 'Lauren tonight is going so great. Thanks for inviting me over for a home cooked meal. I have to cook for you next time." Both of them smiled. Dinner was done so Bo jumped up and went to fix their plates demanding Lauren stays put. Lauren watches as Bo walks around her kitchen in her shirt. She was incredibly turned on seeing Bo in her shirt. _Dinner_ she thought to herself.

Then she noticed Bo was deciding on something. She watched as Bo's tongue slowly came out and slid across her juicy lips. _God she is so good using that mouth of hers. Fuck...those lips...god I wish they were inside me again. Oh god can she eat pussy. I've never come like that in my life from another woman eating me out._ She thought. She was so caught up in her thoughts about Bo's mouth she didn't notice Bo noticing her. Laurens eyes were partly closed as she thought about Bo's mouth invading her. _God I'm getting wet just thinking about it._ Lauren bites down on her bottom lip. She was getting that hot burning feeling in her lower stomach again. Without realizing it Lauren was repeating two words inside her head. _Eat me...eat me._

Bo had since moved over to where Lauren was sitting. Lauren opens her eyes to find Bo on hers knees. Her heart started to pound. Bo hands were on her knees, pushing her legs apart. Slowly Lauren watched as Bo bent forward. Her head was between Lauren's legs and she was inhaling deeply. Her nose was slightly touching Lauren's pussy. She reached up to remove Lauren's sweat pants. She stands. As she does she lifts Lauren up and puts her on the table. Lauren grabs a handful of her hair and yanks it. She watches as Bo the woman leaves and her animals takes over. It's drooling on Lauren as its inhaling her scent. It looks down and knocked the dishes out its way as she drags Lauren to the edge of the table. It bends forward and after licking Lauren's very wet pussy through her panties, it rips them off her.

All Lauren can do is wait in heated anticipation for Bo's mouth. It bites Lauren on her inner thigh bruising her. Lauren's mind is no longer her own. She's back at that primal state where only Bo can take her. "Come here! I'm going to taste you too." Lauren reached down between Bo's legs and inserted her fingers into Bo. She moved them in and out ,in and out a few times. She pulled her fingers back and Bo watched as she began to suck on them greedily. "Fucking taste you on me." Lauren grabbed Bo puling her to her mouth. Bo was sucking Lauren's lips. Lauren wrapped her legs around Bo's waist as they move to the center of the living room. They crashed to the floor with Lauren now on top grinding her very wet pussy against Bo's. It was Lauren who was hissing and grunting like an animal. She helped Bo to remove the very thin material that was the g-string. Bo grabbed Lauren's sweet ass and they began to grind against one another at a fast pace. As Lauren was coming she was screaming out Bo's name. Bo was just seconds behind. Lauren watched as this beautiful woman came just for her while growling and softly biting Lauren's body parts.

Back in Lauren's bedroom...

"So uh earlier...god you were so good. Your mouth was..." Lauren fell back.

"I have sooo many other good talents too you know. You should feel me when I fuck. I am a really good fuck Lauren." Bo flipped Lauren face down and made her get on her hands and knees. She told Lauren to not move giving her a slap on the ass. She went into the pocket of the long leather coat. She came back with a strap-on. Lauren's eyes took in the image of Bo with her toy. She couldn't help but tremble. Bo held her down with one hand while inserting herself inside Lauren with the other. She mounted Lauren. Lauren loved the feel of Bo inside her. "I'm now going to fuck you deep, fuck you hard and fuck you good, just the way you have wanted me too from day one." For the next few minutes she teased Lauren a bit to get the blonde soaking wet. It worked too because Lauren was now begging for it. As she was inserting herself she was biting Lauren all over her neck and back turning the blonde on more than she thought was possible. Lauren was going crazy with lust and desire for Bo. And Bo drove her to the brink only to keep her there for a while needing it. She would just enter her but pull back.

"Oh please Bo...fuck me! Fuck me like the animal you are! Fill me up with your cock and fuck me! Please...please... please, Bo.

As Bo complied slowly inserting herself into Lauren the blonde let out a low deep "Ooooohhhh, yeeeessssssss..." She pushed herself back and that made Bo go in even deeper. Bo watch with curiosity. She used one hand to grab a handful of Lauren's hair to pull as she fucked her. Lauren was going crazy having Bo inside her, fucking her with reckless abandon. Bo was grunting and growling and screaming out Lauren's name. They are fucking so wildly, their bodies jerking with such force they nearly fall off the bed. Bo strength keeps them there. "I'm going to make you come so hard, Sweetness but not yet, not for a while yet. I intend to make you beg for release."

Lauren tries to look back but Bo's grip on her hair keeps her in place where Bo wants her. There was several minutes of intense deep fucking of one Lauren Lewis. All you you heard was Bo growling and Lauren whimpering trying not to beg for it. In the end she couldn't keep it inside. She needed some release. "I will make you come but I want something first, Lauren." Bo whispers into Lauren's ear.

"God anything...Anything you want, baby. Just make me come, let me come...oh Gooooooddddd please"

Bo leans over and wraps her arm around Lauren's stomach pulling the blonde into the position she wanted of her. "I will make you come baby but first i want to come all over your tight fucking ass. Will you let me come on your ass, Lauren? Will you let me grind and hump my wet pussy on your ass until I'm coming all over it?" She kissed and licked up and down Lauren ass waiting for her to answer. As Lauren felt the hot tongue going up and down the crack of her ass she lost it. She tried to not but when Bo inserted her tongue up Lauren's asshole she came so suddenly and hard...she shook and trembled. Her body was soaked in sweat.

Bo came as her fingers worked her own pussy but then as Lauren was coming Bo climbed on top of her ass as it wiggled and bucked with the blondes orgasm. She started to slide and grind against Lauren's ass. This made them both even hotter and much wetter til they both were moaning and groaning each others names together.

Hours later they lay holding one another. The room smelled of sex and their exhausted bodies were sprawled out on top of one another.

* * *

**A/N: It's finally here. The overdue sex scene between our girls. My girl reads it cuz i let her read all the things i write and she had an idea she wanted to change in the story. So she added her brilliance and of course its even better, so thank Doccubus21 for all her help.**


	5. A Body For Sin Announcement!

A Body for Sin.

ANNOUNCMENT!

To all my fellow Team Lauren, Doccubus followers. I'm going to extend this story since you guys were so supportive about it. There's just one thing though. I want you guys to send me your idea(s) on what I should have the girls up to next. The best idea will be used in the chapter. And I will be adding you too so come on! Show your team spirit. Team Lauren forever! I look forward to what you guys send me.


End file.
